captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos Santana/Techniques
Carlos Santana's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Aerial Shots *'Arrow Shot:' Santana holds his leg like a bow and an arrow before shooting. *'Diving Header': used when the ball is low in the air. Moving at a high-speed while also hitting the ball accurately requires a significant amount of skill. *'Arrow Jumping Overhead' *'Rising Arrow Shot' *'Rolling Overhead Kick:' This signature move from Santana is simply adding a rotation to get into position for the overhead. This overhead kick can effectively be done as goal scoring opportunities. *'Rolling Arrow Jumping Overhead Kick': Spinning as he soars into the air, he pulls his kicking leg back with his hand like a bow, effectively doubling his power, creating a magnificent overhead kick. *'Rising Arrow Rolling Overhead' *'Two-Stage Combination Shot'The Special Skill that Santana scored the first goal with in the World Youth match against Japan.: When a keeper deflects Jumping Arrow Volley, he twists around and delivers a powerful shot with the underside of his spikes. Ground Shots *'Flying Drive Shot': He can use Tsubasa's Flying Drive Shot as well. *'Golden Eagle Shot:' A shot that goes near the ground. *'Skywing Shot:' Another technique he can mimick from Tsubasa. *'Tornado Shot': He can use Hino's special shot *'Tornado Arrow Skywing Shot': A combination of Hino, Tsubasa and his own technique into one special shot. Dribble *'Dribbling': The usage of technical maneuvers to get past through opponents. *'Heel Lift:' Santana can use this technique to dribble, sending the ball over the opponent with the heel. At first, Santana mocked of this technique since it was too "basic" for him, but later on he chose to use it in his match against Tsubasa in Golden-23 arc. *'Santana Turn:' Santana's trademark dribbling technique. He turns his back towards his opponent, hiding the ball, then sends the ball over the opponent while getting past on the side. *'South American Dribble': Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. Cooperative tactics *'Brazilian Golden Duo' (with Natureza): The super combo play of Natureza and Santana's Brazilian Golden Duo. The equivalent of the Full Metal Phantom. *'Brazilian Golden Duo' (with Leo): A special one-two pass technique used by Brazil's Golden Duo―Leo and Santana. *'Brazilian Twin Shot' (with Leo): The Special Shot of the duo. *'Full Metal Phantom': This is the most powerful cooperation skill between Santana and Natureza, the Brazil Golden Combi, in order to defeat (successfully) Deuter Muller. *'New Brazil Football' (several players): The entire team tears apart the opponent's defence with coordinated attacks, without a specific game-maker. It's team play that maximises the skills each player has worked on individually. *'Twin Shot': With the assistance of Natureza, he can mimick the Japanese Golden Combi signature shot, when two people are shooting the ball at the same time, making it harder to catch and repel. Due to consider it just a copy of said combi, they rather started perfecting this shot into another new technique with a more original use. *'Vertical Combi Play' (with Leo): Unlike Tsubasa and Misaki's Golden Combi which involves quick passes on the sides, Santana and Leo's combi has one dribble ahead the other, making the opponent concentrate on him, while setting up goal chance for the one behind. Pass *'Flying Drive Pass': The technique re-appropriates the Flying Drive Shot for use as a pass. The ball can come at any angle, making the trajectory hard to read and the pass difficult to intercept. *'Precise Pass': This pass uses a precise kick that travels at a trajectory that makes it difficult for defenders to intercept. Physical abilities *'Game Sense': Santana can predict the opponent's moves. *'Soccer prodigy': Just like Tsubasa, Santana can copy the others' techniques. Several special shots of others were easily learnt by him (Tsubasa's Flying Drive Shot, and Skywing Shot, Hino's Tornado Shot) or improved (Golden Eagle Shot, Tornado Arrow Sky Wing Shot). 'Games exclusive' Ground Shots *'Golden Flying Drive Shot' (Tatakae Dream Team) *'Golden Nova' (Get in the Tomorrow) *'Mirage Shot' (Captain Tsubasa 2, 3, 4 & 5) *'Phantom Shot' (Captain Tsubasa 4) *'Stealth Shot' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Super-Low Golden Eagle Shot' (Tatakae Dream Team): Santana's ultimate shot from his time at Rio. It's easily recognizable by the way he swings his right leg back sharply before taking the shot. Dribble *'Clone Dribble' (Captain Tsubasa 2, 3, 4 & 5) Cooperative tactics *'Lethal Twin Shot' (with Coimbra) (Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4) Videos Skills - Golden Flying Drive Shot & Golden Eagle Shot Captain Tsubasa Dream Team Carlos Santana - Golden Flying Drive Shot Captain Tsubasa Santana golden eagle shoot Notes Category:List of techniques